Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for tracking a wire in a blood vessel of a human body.
Description of Related Art
The World Health Organization (WHO) predicts that more than twenty-three million people will die due to cardiovascular diseases annually in the world before year 2030. Ministry of health and welfare in Taiwan predicts that number of the patient suffered from cardiovascular diseases will increase 0.5 million per year. The number of patients having cardiovascular disease has been the highest in the world in an aspect of demand side of medical market. The product demand for all kinds of wire/catheter has been increased for years, and the scale of the global market is nearly 28.6 billion dollars in 2014, and is predicted to be 42.4 billion dollars in 2019. Factors driving this wire/catheter market includes increasing need for minimally invasive procedures, increasing elderly population, and diseases such as obesity caused by lifestyle which results in the grow of cardiovascular diseases.
Minimally invasive surgery with cardiac catheterization is a main treatment for cardiovascular diseases. Take invasive treatment of coronary heart disease as an example, an arterial sheath (the diameter thereof is about 2 mm to 3 mm) is plugged into an artery in arm or groin, and a steel wire enters a treatment part through the blood vessel to establish a surgery channel. An instrument combined with a plastic catheter enters the blood vessel through the wire for diagnosis and treatment. Therefore, putting the wire into the treatment location through the blood vessel is the first step, and problems in the surgery includes: unidirectional operation which needs many trying; lots of product specification based on the context; large amount of X ray and developer are required; depend on doctor's experience and high risk. The massive using of X ray and developer may cause other organs (e.g. kidney) damaged. Therefore, it is an issue in the art about how to devise a method for tracking a wire in the human body to provide route guide during the surgery and decrease the amount the X ray and developer.